


The Raven Paladin

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen, Hopefully I can work on both of these at the same time, M/M, Minerva's Emissary, Once again this is why we can't have nice things..., Other, Stand Alone from Chocobo Knight, The Breach - Freeform, The Fade, Tiny mention of Cloud Strife, Tuesdays are dangerous on Thedas, Zack just wants to help, not a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something stirs in the shadows beyond the stars. But there is no telling when that something will decide to break free, escaping from Cosmos' barrier against the Abyss. So Zack Fair, amongst the living once again, has been tasked by Minerva, goddess of Gaia, to go to another world, one that would be an vulnerable to a Calamity like Jenova. He knows what to look for, how to fight against such a thing. </p><p>There's just one problem... There's a giant, evil looking hole in Thedas' sky. It was like waving a flag and saying 'come destroy us' to anything floating around in space that could infect this already Blighted world. Jenova's sister-viruses would have a field-day with this perfect opening. Zack needs to plug this sky-hole up quickly and, look at that, the Inquisition needs fighters.</p><p>Zack has his work cut out for him any way you look it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the Dragon Age series. I am poor and I like adding to my plate of WiPs for some reason.

** The Raven Paladin **

Prelude: Flowers in a Church

_120 Years After Meteor Fall…._

Dust motes shimmered in the sunlight that spilled through the roof the dilapidated church. The pool of healing water before the crumbling altar rippled despite the still air. There was a sense of solemnity that permeated the atmosphere within the church. Ghostly booted feet stood among the flowers blooming around the water. Eyes that glowed a bright blue stared at the Princess Guard stave and Buster Sword planted at the altar itself, together yet alone. A smile graced transparent features.

‘Time to go, old friend,’ Zack Fair, dead and yet not, held out a gloved hand. The Buster Sword freed itself, flying forward, and he grasped its grip. As he touched the weapon, Lifestream flowed forth from the pool of water. Tendrils of light wrapped around the blade, twisting and turning like vines up a trellis, over the hilt, and around his hand. And the Lifestream sunk into his form. Slowly Zack became flesh and blood, from his fingertips to the spikes of black hair adorning his head. With a laugh, he swung the now clean and oiled Buster Sword up and over his shoulder. The blade connected to the magnetic harness upon his back with a click.

“Ready?” chimed a cheerful voice, breaking the silence. The transparent figure of Aerith Gainsborough wavered above the pool. She smiled gently, green eyes bright despite her insubstantial appearance.

“Yeah.” Zack grinned at her. “I’ll miss you.”

“It’s okay.” The dead Cetra laughed. “You’re in my heart. That’s all that matters. But you’re needed.” She shook her head. “Cloud has gone on his own journey too but I won’t be alone. Everyone else is here in the Lifestream. And soon, one by one, we will re-enter the cycle of life. It is the way of things. But you and Cloud, you’re needed in other worlds.”

“We have to be the heroes,” Zack said, nodding his head. “I know.” He quirked another smile at her. “So where am I going again?”

Aerith giggled. “You’ll remember when you get there,” she replied. Golden light started to envelope her beloved SOLDIER. “And don’t forget…”

“Don’t forget what?” His voice seemed to echo as he faded.

“Don’t forget that you’re allowed to be happy. Don’t let anything hold you back, okay? This is a new life for you, Zack. All I want is for you to be more than just a hero or a weapon or a SOLDIER. You are alive, so live. Promise me, okay?”

“I won’t forget. I promise.” And with that said, Zack was gone.

Aerith clasped her hands together and gazed up at the sky peeking through the roof of her church. “Watch over him, Minerva. Watch over both of them.” She too faded away, back into the Lifestream. And within the Promised Land, this afterlife of Gaia, familiar and beloved faces smiled at her in welcome once again.

*** *** ***

 **Chapter One:** A SOLDIER on Thedas

 _Part One_ : Take to the Sky

_9:40 Dragon, Haring_

Raindrops fell with a song in a tapping rhythm, colliding against bloodstone pauldrons. A winter shower was rolling across the sky. And though there was rain, the breeze was gentle though cold. Closer to the eastern horizon, one could see a sunny sky instead. There were worse ways to spend an afternoon.

Zack made sure his hood was still up as he walked through the little downpour. Though he still had his enhancements, his eyes did not glow from within the recess of his hood. A gift as to not draw attention to the otherworldly state of his being. It was only through the grace of the goddess of Gaia that he was among the living again. Zack only had one goal in mind: Keep this world and its people safe from other Calamities that came from beyond the Cauldron of Creation in the Abyss. It was where the infection that became Jenova originated. Zack knew there were vague stirrings coming from that terrible place.

The Great Goddess Cosmos stood between all of Creation and the vastness of the Abyss. Very few things managed to wriggle past Her guard and, though Jenova was the latest of Calamities to escape thousands of years ago, there was no telling when the next one would sneak free. It was a terrifying thought. The world Zack relocated to was a place that could attract such a vile thing, hence his presence. He knew that Cloud was on another world, doing the same thing as he. He wished him luck on Spira. Hopefully that silly, glum blond didn’t just mope around. His pretty face was meant for nicer expressions.

Behind him the trees of the Tirashan Forest loomed. He had exited the forest after slaying a white wyvern with a substantial bounty posted at Val Foret, something about its hide and a pair of boots. Zack didn’t particularly care. He had to eat, immortal or not, and as a jack-of-all-trades/mercenary he fed himself well. He kept the large hide bundled up in an oilskin wrap to prevent water from seeping in to ruin it. Now he had cross the Nahashin Marshes. He grunted in distaste and continued his trek toward the Imperial Highway. From there, Zack planned to make his way to the nobleman and his cobbler that lived at Val Foret. All this for a fancy pair of boots. Ridiculous but who was he to judge some guy’s need for pretty boots? Finally the storm passed as he entered the gloom of the marshes.

Ugh.

*** *** ***

The job had paid surprisingly well considering the trouble Zack went through. Apparently the Orlesian lord had not expected him to succeed. Haha, what a hoot. He was an ex-SOLDIER First Class, of course he could kill that wyvern and bring back its hide to be made into leather. Now that noble had a pair of boots made from rare white wyvern hide and Zack could stuff his face at a local tavern.

Everybody wins.

La Kantado Servistino tavern was a decent enough place. The cheese was edible and the stew just as good as the provided cheese. Zack also learned early on in the decade since his arrival never to drink the water available at any tavern or restaurant. Even SOLDIERs get the running shits from poorly treated drinking water. He only drank water that he boiled himself after that incident. But the ale was weak enough that Zack wouldn’t even get tipsy from the couple of mugs that he always drank with lunch or dinner.

Zack polished off his third bowl of edible stew when a curious group entered the tavern. His bright blue eyes widened at the sight of a Qunari leading the way. He was followed by several human men, a dwarf, and two she-elves. Wow, talk about diverse. And from what he could tell, this was a company of mercenaries back from a job. Zack averted his gaze when one of the humans, blond and frowning, looked around. He had no intention of starting a fight by making eye contact. Zack was no coward but he was tired from his journey and from dealing with that noble-born, boot-hoarding tit, Comte Something Something de Whatever.

The mercenaries settled down at a group of tables in the back of the tavern near Zack. They had mugs already filled with the stronger, more expensive ale. Apparently they found the vantage point agreeable, like himself did when he had entered. The entrance and windows was easy enough to keep track of from there as well as the bar and the stairs that led up to the tavern rooms above. Zack had taken the corner table, his back facing where the walls met. He exchanged nods with Blond and Frowny and the dark-skinned human with the shaved head.

“Hey, how’s the stew?” A third human of the company shouted at him in Common. He had an undercut with most of his hair at the top of his head.

“Edible,” Zack answered, seeing no reason to be rude. He grinned when they laughed. “Gentlemen, ladies.” He stood up and reattached the Buster Sword to his harness. He made to leave so he could pay the server elf who had keep his food and ale coming.

“Shem,” one of the elves, clean-faced, said suspiciously. “Leaving already?”

“Yeah. Just finished a job.” Zack shrugged. “Nap-time now that I ate.”

“Now, now, Skinner,” the qunari spoke up, his single eye steady as he gazed at the SOLDIER. “Don’t be snippy at everyone that shares your space. He was here first, so no biting.” The elf snorted and concentrated on her mug of ale. Obviously she had lost interest in the conversation. The enormous qunari smirked. “That’s a nice blade you got there, friend. What’s her name?”

Zack scratched the back of his hair. “Thanks. She’s the Buster Sword,” he replied. “An heirloom of a sort.” He cocked his head to the side. “I really must be going. Nice talking with you.” He began to walk away but turned around for a moment to quietly inform them about the food. “Oh! And try to avoid the spinach bread. That makes you fart something terrible.” He grinned and bounced away. He made sure to personally hand the money for his meal to the serving girl. Zack then darted out of the door to find a place to bunk down for a couple of Zs. He had no intention of staying at La Kantado Servistino now.

*** *** ***

Val Foret was left behind at sunrise. Zack was now headed toward Lydes, crossing the middle of the Heartlands of Orlais. He liked the city of Lydes. It was an interesting place. The formerly dead ex-SOLDIER’s strides ate up the ground as he hurried. By mid-afternoon, he arrived at Montsimmard and he was hungry. Breakfast had been bought from an elf-run food stall and eaten at Val Foret. Now Zack’s belly was growling as he ambled into the city. He made sure not to gap like some yokel from the fields. He had business in mind of the luncheon kind.

Zack pushed back the hood connected to his SOLDIER-style, long-sleeved knitted top, his spiky black hair springing free. The people gave him a wide-berth as he sauntered toward the Montsimmard marketplace. Even the guards eyed him but let him go on the account that he was not breaking any laws. Nor was he harassing anyone. He didn’t mind the avoidance. Zack knew his blade was intimidating and that he was very tall compared to most Orlesians, human and especially elf. He made sure to keep a bit of a smile on his face.

Soon enough, the smell of food filled the air as Zack entered the marketplace. He kept a sharp eye out for pickpockets. He made a beeline straight for a stall selling meat pies, druffalo if the hawker was to be believed. Zack almost laughed at the elf’s face when he ordered four of them and paid a little too much for the food. He didn’t turn back when the smaller male tried to give him his change. Honest guy like that was a rarity, it was nice. He leaned against the wall behind some the stalls and ate, drinking from his water canteen. He gave half of a pie to a few beggar children who had bravely come to him with hungry eyes. The three girls split the half and ate it eagerly with little fingers. They skittered away, disappearing into the lunch crowd of the market. Zack shook his head and brushed away the crumbs from his gloved fingers.

The immortal swordsman looked up to see the now abandoned Circle of Magi that towered above the skyline beyond the walls of Montsimmard proper. He frowned. He tried not to think about the mages and templars fighting one another. He did not have a complete understanding of the Mage-Templar war and wanted no part of it. How could he decide who to fight for when he didn’t have a clue? Zack believed in freedom but he knew its price. Besides, apparently as a warrior mercenary, no mage had ever seen fit to trust him in his few encounters with apostates or Circle runaways. Though he certainly didn’t tattle to the Templars. Minerva may have planted the breakdown about the societies and languages of Thedas into his head but Zack had no business deciding the fate of these magic-wielding individuals. He empathized with their plight and, if asked, he would help but that could only be the extent of his involvement. Perhaps the Divine’s Conclave will stop this whole thing.

Calamities from beyond the stars were Zack’s business only. Other than that, he was just a wandering swordsman with no allegiances who always made sure to buy from city elves before humans for food and other goods. He wasn’t a complete asshole after all.

Snow started to fall from the heavens.

*** *** ***

Halfway between Verchiel and Lydes, the sky exploded. A green mushroom cloud appeared above the far-off Frostback Mountains only to condense into shock of energy topped by a ripped hole marring the sky. Zack stopped in his tracks and stared in horror. The merchant group he had been traveling with rolled to a halt. Screams filled the air as the merchants and their families panicked. One woman bellowed about the end of days. Suddenly everyone fell silent as a smaller version of the hole opened by the roadside. It started to pulse.

Zack strode up to the lead merchant. “Run!” he yelled, shaking the man out of stupor. “Take everyone, the wagons and horses and run to Lydes! GO!” He helped the caravan flee. He stayed and eyed the rip in the air. Zack fell into a fighting stance, slinging off his cloak. He slowly reached over his shoulder and gripped the handle of the Buster Sword clinging to his back. He waited in the unnatural silence.

Jagged arms of insidious green light flew from the hole with a screech like nails on a chalkboard, touching the ground. Pulsing pools formed where the energy touched. Spindly arms reached out of the pools and terror demons pulled themselves into the world. As one, four demons turned to look at Zack. He sighed and removed the Buster Sword from the magnetic holster on his back. He defensively held the enormous blade before him. His eyes blazed bright as the Mako in his blood made itself known.

The greater terror demons screamed and began their assault.

*** *** ***

 _Part Two_ : A Somber Morrow

Damn. There was no way for Zack to close this sky hole. Three days of fighting off waves of demons were taking their toll on him. He was thirsty. He was hungry. The fucking hole wouldn’t go away. And worse of all, Zack and the Buster Sword was covered in so much demon ichor. He felt so damn disgusting right now.

Apparently word had spread of the demon-spewing fissure above this section of the Imperial Highway because merchant trains had stopped coming through by day two of this whole mess. Zack almost wanted to cry. He really wanted to trade places with Cloud so he could be in Spira and the blond delivery boy could be here in this terrible, no good, horrible place. For the first time, Zack found himself hating Thedas.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered as another wave began, demons materializing. He got up from where he was sitting by the roadside. “There is going to be so much wear and tear on my baby.”

Zack finally gave up after this wave was done and he hated it. He headed to the Waking Sea for a salty bath instead. He still hadn’t figured out a way to close that crack in the air. And he had grown tired of chewing on elfroot leaves. And it weirded him out that when he had riffled through some of the demon leavings he found gold sovereigns in the rags. Fucking weird, okay? He left anything else he had found beneath the rip. Zack didn’t care anymore; he smelled nasty and was in no mood to sell off whatever from the demon leftovers.

This time Zack did cry when he saw the Waking Sea after a half-day of nearly sprinting for the coastline. He took off his very dirty sword and stabbed it into the pebbly, sandy beach and dropped his small pack by the blade. Charging forward, he jumped into the cold surf. He took handfuls of sand and scrubbed at his skin, his face, and even his hair. Seawater took care of his now ragged clothes and the stains on his boots. He stumbled out of the water and all he could smell was the chilly sea air and spindleweed. Thank Minerva! He sloshed back over to his things while shivering. Zack then dug through his pack for the Buster Sword’s cleaning kit. He pulled the sword into his lap and painstakingly started to clean her, especially the crevices and the useless materia slots. He was a professional and his sword had to look neat and clean along with the rest of him.

Zack would fall to his knees and grovel for a proper bath and soap though.

*** *** ***

A rough-looking Zack Fair finally made it to Lydes. He was directed to the poorer section of the city when he asked for the closest inn. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the discrimination based on his involuntary hobo swordsman appearance. L’Auberge du Berger offered warm food and a hot bath for a decent fee. He didn’t care about the fact that the inn was run by elves, so Zack gladly paid for both. The owner practically gaped at him when he gave him a whole handful of gold. The simple lye soap was the greatest thing on this planet to him. He waved from within the bath at the elf who brought up a tray of steaming food. It held the biggest bowl in the inn and a whole loaf of bread along with a large stein of ale. The elvhen man placed the tray on the small table by the hearth.

“Once you are finished with your bath and meal, please ring for me,” the elf said. “We shall clear it all away for you at your leisure.”

“Thanks, man, you’re the best,” Zack said in accented Orlesian. The elf bowed with a distinctly amused expression on his sharp face and left the room. “Stew and fresh bread, yes!” This was practically overindulgence after three days of demon killing and bullshit. “I’m gonna tip him so good, shit.” He thoroughly finished washing and lurched up from sitting in the now gray, dirty water. He rinsed using the bucket of clean water provided and stepped out. The fire warmed his backside as he dried off. His clothes and hood were being washed too, probably also with lye soap. He knew he would tip the inn’s laundry girl well for being willing to clean clothes stained with demon guts. May her Maker or gods bless her.

For now, Zack pulled out clean undergarments, his only spare tunic made of simple cotton, and black cotton trousers, all hopelessly wrinkled, from his little pack. He got dressed eagerly. He wriggled his toes in his woolen socks that he had bought at Perendale a few years ago. Zack nodded in satisfaction that all was well. “Time to eat!” He tackled his meal with gusto. The food disappeared in only a few minutes. He patted his full stomach and burped.

Night fell and the remnants of Zack’s bath and meal were hauled away. He made sure to tip the concierge taking care of everything, much to the elf’s surprise. Zack just shrugged and said something about great service and properly paying for it. The elvhen man actually beamed at him in delight and promised an excellent breakfast for the following morning.

*** *** ***

Zack sat the bar of L’Auberge du Berger several days after his arrival, listening to the gossip circulating around the taproom. Apparently more tears were scattered throughout Thedas and more were popping up as the biggest sky fissure that was located above the Frostbacks continued to grow. Everyone knew that was where the Temple of Sacred Ashes was located but so far no news had made it to Lydes yet about the fate of the Divine and her Conclave to stop the Mage-Templar war.

An elf, redheaded with willowy curves, burst into the inn. The door swung closed behind her. “The Conclave! The Temple!” she gasped out, grabbing everyone’s attention. “It was destroyed! The Divine is dead!” A wave of noise rose through the air as everyone started talking at once. Zack slowly set down his mug and exchanged looks with the inn’s owner/bartender.

“Quiet! Quiet!” The owner of the inn, Henri, shouted over the din. “Let her speak! Go on, Gisella.” He leaned over the bar near Zack. “What else?”

“At first a Dalish was blamed because she was the only one to survive and fell out of one of the tears at the ruins of the Temple. But now there are rumors that she has been declared the Herald of Andraste, that soldiers saw Andraste save her from the Fade!” Gasps rang out, the listeners leaning forward. Many pointed ears were perked up in avid interest. Even the few humans, Zack included, listened intently., Gisella sank to her knees. Several hands pulled her up into a chair. “The Divine’s Left and Right Hands have declared an Inquisition to find the Divine’s murderer and to stop the chaos with the Herald of Andraste. They’re going to close the Breach in the sky!”

“Blasphemy! A Dalish as Andraste’s Herald while our Divine is dead?!” One of the few human patrons abruptly stood up and threw a few coins onto the bar top. “I’ll be speaking with a Revered Mother about this at the Chantry. Mark my words, knife-ear, this so-called Herald will burn for this heresy!” He stomped out of the building.

“Where is this Inquisition located?” Zack asked in the awkward silence.

“The village of Haven.”

*** *** ***

 _Part Three_ : War of the Beasts

The cold air stung when breathed in, exhalations condensing into little clouds. Up in the Frostback Mountain range the sky was overcast and tinted a sickly green thanks to the Breach. Zack was traveling now with a group of mourning pilgrims headed for Haven. Beneath his voluminous woolen traveler’s cloak, he had had long sleeves made of dyed lambswool attached to his previously sleeveless knit top. The hood attached to his shirt was sold off since the new cloak had one instead. His black leather gloves were covering his hands like always. He didn’t need much else to keep warm in thanks to the enhancements that were bequeathed back to him via Minerva’s blessing but Jenova free this time.

Gravel crunched beneath Zack’s heavy boots as the group walked on the road leading to Haven. He grimaced at the occasional wail of distress from one of the pilgrims. He hated this job but it was a good excuse to come to the village where the Inquisition had established itself. Guard the pilgrims for a pittance and stay at Haven to lend a helping hand if it was needed. That and he was incredibly curious. Zack didn’t like that some of these people were willing to drag their kids to Haven though. It was a dangerous place because it was so close to the Breach. But hey, not his business. He caught one of the children who slipped on a patch of ice.

“Sorry, ser,” the kid squeaked out, scrambling back to his parents’ sides.

“Almost there,” Zack called to the group at large. Soon the outer gates to the village came into view. So, it was time to put on his game face. His grinning expression quickly fell away to be replaced by a grim one which seemed to always make the cross-shaped scar on his cheek more conspicuous. He hated frowning, he always preferred laughter.

*** *** ***

Within the village now, Zack wandered into the Chantry. He had been recommended to see Lady Josephine Montilyet for placement within the Inquisition by Knight-Captain Rylen after he decided that Zack was too experienced to be with the newer recruits. Zack had taken his time though to survey the village. He could tell that they needed help and he was more than happy to give a hand in bolstering the martial forces in another capacity. Closing a hole in the freaking sky was very important work and such an opening was incredibly attractive to malicious forces from beyond the stars. The sooner the Breach was closed, the less likely a Jenova-like entity would come to Thedas and its planet. Blights were trouble enough from what Zack knew about this world. Still clad in his black cloak, he slowly walked through the Chantry.

“Ah! Ser Fair, I believe?” The beautiful woman in gold and navy called out to him as he approached the back of the Chantry. She dismissed the scout who had obviously told her of his arrival. “Greetings and welcome to the Inquisition.” Zack found her little clipboard and candle adorable and he tried not to grin too hard as she checked something off on her parchment.

“Ma’am,” Zack replied, “Captain Rylen said you might have some use for me?”

“Yes, of course. Please, come into my office.” They entered her space and he made sure to close the door behind him. Lady Montilyet sat at her desk and gestured toward the chair opposite of her. Minaeve, who was sharing the office, did not look up from her own research. “There has been talk of your work, monsieur.”

“Hopefully all good?” Zack said jokingly as he removed his cloak and set his blade at his booted feet. “Excuse my sword, it’s a bit big for an office.” He carefully set his hands on his thighs as to not cause any alarm. He was sure that rumors of his monstrous strength had been circulating. It tended to scare people along with his height and the size of the Buster Sword.

The lady nodded. “It’s quite alright. And actually yes, there have been glowing recommendations from all over Orlais for the past ten years for your work.” She leaned forward over her desk, her delicate fingers steepled together and resting on the blotter. “I am quite surprised that you came to Haven and offered your services, however. And yet we are grateful that a solitary mercenary with such a good reputation for honesty and excellent work wishes to help us. May I ask why?”

“To be frank ma’am, a giant hole in the sky is bad for everyone’s business.” Zack shrugged his shoulders a bit. “And I figure that your organization is the only one that has any plans to close the thing. The Chantry is in a tizzy because of the Divine’s death and things have gone even further down the shi… sewer. Plus I’ve encountered a rift already and no matter how many demons I killed, it wouldn’t close. And in the time when I was trying, merchant trains stopped going down that stretch of the Imperial Highway. No merchant trains, no goods to buy, economy crashes and people starve.”

“An accurate assessment. So you wish to fight the chaos the Breach had wrought.” Montilyet leaned back and started writing notes. “Have you any experience in a leadership position?”

Zack mentally winced, knowing he couldn’t claim experience from when he was a SOLDIER First Class more than one hundred and thirty years ago. “No, ma’am,” he lied with a straight face. Hopefully Angeal didn’t learn about his lying from Gaia’s Lifestream. “It had always been me and my mentor and lately only me.” He smiled sheepishly. “Never joined a mercenary company either. But I’m agreeable enough to play well with others.”

“I see. And your…mentor? Will they be joining us as well?”

“Ah, no, my lady. Angeal is...gone. Has been for awhile.”

“Oh!” Lady Montilyet looked a bit flustered. “My apologies, monsieur!”

Zack chuckled. “It’s alright,” he soothed in a gentle voice. “He would’ve joined up in a heartbeat if he were alive. He was all about helping others.” And honor but he didn’t give voice to that.

“And you are here, doing the same. Most admirable,” she said in recovery, still a bit flushed. She cleared her throat. “Perhaps you would be best suited as part of the Herald’s party? I’m sure Cassandra would like another warrior with them as support. Provided that the Herald and Lady Pentaghast speak with you and agree? However they are in the Hinterlands at the moment. Until then, please report to Commander Rutherford.” Montilyet stood and she smiled brightly at him when he stood as well and reconnected his sword to his magnetic harness on his back. She handed him a folded piece of parchment as he swung on his cloak. “Please give this to the Commander.”

“Yes, ma’am. Blond guy with a feather mantle, right? Shouting about shields up?” Zack asked as clarification. He smiled when she giggled.

“Correct. I look forward to working with you, Ser Fair.” She walked him to the door.

Zack bowed. “Ma’am. Have a good day you lovely ladies.” He winked at Minaeve, who fumbled a bit with her book at the gesture, and swept out of the office.

“Wow.” Minaeve said in the ensuing silence, unusually animated and flushed.

“Quite so.” Josephine fanned herself. “So tall and handsome. The reports did not do him justice.” She and the elf exchanged looks and giggled.

*** *** ***

During the next few weeks, Zack helped the few two-handed weapon wielders with their basic forms and defense with Commander Rutherford overseeing everything. The former SOLDIER liked the other man’s determination to get their small militia up to snuff or at least able to defend themselves and not die. He also found it absolutely hilarious whenever he shouted that someone would be dead because they hadn’t used their shield properly. Zack always covered his giggle-snort behind his hand when he heard it across the training field. Of course, he did his own shouting of instructions as more joined his group of trainees when they were deemed sufficient enough and strong enough to use mauls, greatswords, or great-axes. He applied the basic principles that Angeal once taught him and since then had been ingrained into his mind and body, resurrection/restoration notwithstanding. Teaching methods from his days in SOLDIER as a First bled through and Zack taught with patience and a firm hand.

“Brace!” Zack shouted, keeping a careful eye on his group of twenty students falling back into a defensive stance with their own responding, wordless shouts. They were spaced evenly and widely enough to be able to swing without hitting their fellows. “Strike!... Strike!... Strike!... Again!” With each ‘strike’ shouted, the men, and few women, swung a different stroke in unison, following the kata Zack had taught to them. “Hold!” And they held in the final stance, steady and strong. Zack nodded as he walked along the lines of warriors. “At ease!” Zack said when he came back around to stand before them. “Good job, everyone! Do a cool down stretch and then go feed yourselves!” He smiled at the whoops they gave as they harnessed their weapons. They did various stretches, chatting with one another.

“An impressive showing, Ser Fair,” Rutherford said as he sauntered over to the older man. His trainees had been sent off to eat the midday meal as well. “The troops we have are shaping up well. My thanks for your aid.” He stumbled a bit when the taller of the two slapped a friendly hand on his back. “Oof…”

“They’re working really hard,” Zack replied cheerfully. “Never a finer group willing to learn. Soon they’ll need to learn more than the basics if they want to specialize. But enough of that! Come on, man. Let’s go eat too. Maybe the stew will be decent this time instead of monotone blah.”

“Ha. Ha.” Rutherford dryly huffed. “There’s nothing wrong with Ferelden stew.”

“Dude, it’s gray and lumpy.” They playfully bickered as they followed the last of the men to the mess tent for lunch.

*** *** ***

In his cloak in an effort to ward off the night chill, Zack stood by the frozen pond across from Haven, Buster Sword jabbed a little into the dirt before him. His gloved hands were wrapped around the handle of the weapon. His blue eyes stared up at the ominously glowing Breach. Beneath the green light of the Fade bleeding into the night sky, he was a dark, tall and broad monolith standing before the implicit promise of destruction of Thedas and this planet. But this was one hurt he could not fix himself. Apparently only the Herald of Andraste had the means to close it though not the power to completely do so. During dinner, word had reached the village that the Herald was returning from the Hinterlands. Zack wondered about what she was like, the little Dalish girl caught up in human politics whilst a hole in the sky threatened to consume the world. He didn’t understand these people.

What was the point of jockeying for power when the world was on the verge of falling into darkness? The Breach was like a beacon for a Jenova to infect this world. But instead of working together to close it, the people of Thedas were too busy pointing fingers at one another and flailing around like a chicken that had lost its head.

War was coming. Whoever created the Breach will probably not quit and the southern part of Thedas was ripe for the picking. All that stood between that person and the world was this barely standing Inquisition and its tiny elf Herald. Would she suffer Andraste’s fate as well? Would she burn upon a pyre that should have never been hers?

For the first time in over a century, Zack was afraid…

*** *** ***

“ _Legend shall speak_  
_Of sacrifice at world's end_  
_The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely_ ”

-Loveless, Verse IV, 3rd Stanza, author unknown

*** *** ***

** END OF CHAPTER **


End file.
